This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing lures, particularly fishing lures adapted to receive a soluble bait which gradually dissolves as the lure is used thus attracting game fish to the lure.
Conventionally, bait is impaled upon a hook of a lure or, alternatively, the lure is hollow so that soluble bait can be used therein.
Such lures are restricted in use and convenience inasmuch as each lure must be constructed independently if it is desired to use same with a soluble bait.